With Arms Wide Open
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Families are wonderful things. A look at Ron and Hermione's family, with the ever-so-helpful input from their best friend, of course! Songfic to 'With Arms Wide Open' for which the artist escapes me. EDIT: I have been informed that it is by Creed.


just a little something i wrote a week or so ago; my friends were complainingthat i wrote too much yaoi, harry/draco in particular. so i'm branching out a little bit. hope you like it, as it's a first attempt. it's so much easier for me to write about the boys. especially harry and draco. they just belong together.

**-**

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

-

"_What?_" Ron exclaimed. "You're _what_?" He stared at Hermione uncomprehendingly. Hermione sighed, and Harry laughed. Harry had already known, alerted by the subtle differences in his childhood friend, and was delighted that his guess had proved accurate.

_**Well I just heard **_

_**The news today **_

_**It seems my life **_

_**Is gonna change **_

_**I close my eyes **_

_**Begin to pray **_

_**As tears of joy **_

_**Stream down my face **_

"I'm pregnant, Ron," Hermione said quietly, obviously taking his shock as rejection. Harry quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, hands lying tenderly across her stomach.

"Don't worry 'Mi, he's just shocked. It'll be all right. He'll be delighted to be a father. And just think of what Molly will say!" Ron was still staring, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he walked slowly towards them.

_**With arms wide open **_

_**Under the sunrise **_

_**Welcome to this place **_

_**I'll show you everything **_

_**With arms wide open **_

He laid one hand on Hermione's stomach, looking at her questioningly. She nodded, and he flung himself at her, hugging them both tightly, since Harry couldn't get out of the way in time to escape the embrace.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy," Ron exclaimed in a voice chocked with emotion. He looked up at Harry. "You'll be their Godfather?"

"Are you kidding? You'd have to beat me away with a stick!" Ron and Hermione both beamed at him.

_**Well I don't know **_

_**If I'm ready **_

_**To be the man **_

_**I have to be **_

_**I take a breath **_

_**I take her by my side **_

_**We stand alone **_

_**We've created life **_

"Gods Harry, what if I'm a shit dad?" Ron was obviously panicking, probably attempting to take his mind off of what was happening on the other side of the door. Hermione had kicked them both out when she went into labor, leaving them to pace anxiously in the hallway. Harry threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of people to help you till you get the hand of it. You've got me, the -ultimate- godfather, and your dad, and Bill's had Victorie, and Jamie, and Percy's got Amanda and Chris, plus Charlie adopted Sam and Sarah last year. Nothing to worry about, mate."

_**With arms wide open **_

_**Under the sunrise **_

_**Welcome to this place **_

_**I'll show you everything **_

_**With arms wide open **_

_**Now everything has changed **_

_**I'll show you love **_

_**I'll show you everything **_

_**With arms wide open **_

A smiling nurse beckoned them into the room, where Hermione was beaming tiredly at the little bundle in her arms. "It's a girl."

Ron cleared his throat against the emotion threatening to choke him.

"Have you decided on a name, babe?" Harry's mouth twitched at his sudden reversal; only that morning, Ron had been insisting that he be the one to pick out their first child's name. Apparently, Hermione had never doubted her right to name the child though, as her response was prompt.

"Wisteria. Wisteria Lynne Weasley." Ron finally reached the bed, and placed a kiss on her cheek, then on the baby's forehead.

"Hello there, Wisteria," he murmured, and Harry wished he had a camera to take pictures of the tender moment.

_**If I had just one wish **_

_**Only one demand **_

_**I hope he's not like me I hope he understands **_

_**Well we can take this life **_

_**And hold it by ourselves **_

_**And we can take these dreams **_

_**with arms wide open **_

"Wisteria, darling, could you watch Aspen for a little while, so I can cook dinner?" The five year old beamed up at her, delighted to be trusted with watching her beloved little brother.

"Sure Mommy!"

"That's my girl. Don't try to pick him up, but you can hold him if you're sitting down. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything sweetie." She walked through the door connecting the playroom –formerly the formal dining room, which was deemed less necessary than a playroom- to the kitchen. Wisteria ran over to where the 1 year old was playing, plopping down beside him and pulling him into her lap. He laughed, waving his hands around and catching her long hair.

"He's so even-tempered," Ron commented, watching the two through the doorway from the living room. "I'd have started shrieking as soon as she started moving me, at that age."

"Had to have everything your own way even then, huh?" They all laughed, Bill and Charlie nodding agreement to Harry's teasing comment.

"Well, apparently he inherited 'Mi's temper, not mine."

"Thank God!" And they all burst out laughing again at the affronted look on Ron's face.

_**With arms wide open **_

_**Under the sunrise **_

_**Welcome to this place **_

_**I'll show you everything **_

_**With arms wide open **_

"-And remember, whatever house you are Sorted into, I'm sure your parents will be proud of you." Ron winked at Aspen as he wrapped up his beginning of the year speech to the first years, and turned to lead them into the Great Hall. Standing before the Head Table, be began calling names, just as McGonagall had so many years before for him.

"Weasley, Aspen." His son walked forwards, confidant in his father's assured love and support.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed moments later, and the entire Hall burst out laughing as he ran to Gryffindor table to hug his sister before taking his seat at Ravenclaw table beside his cousins, Jamie and Sarah, who greeted him enthusiastically.


End file.
